Moments
by NijiBrush
Summary: This is a drabble/short story collection. Ships will include Jerlita, UlrichxYumi and OddxSissi. I'll be adding chapters here and there, so stay tuned.
1. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Code Lyoko**

**(Moments Drabble Collection) **

**Found -Jeremie's POV**

I don't suppose I should have been surprised to find it again, since thinking about it, I never could have brought myself to throw it away in the first place. I ran my fingers across the dust covered lid of my old laptop as a slight smile drifted to my face. By this day and age the technical specs of the machine were downright unbelievable.

Unbelievably...dated.

But at the time it had been above average. In fact it had been what I considered a perfect custom job. I reached to straighten my glasses as I peered down at the nicks and scuffs visible across the surface. It had been through everything I had. Everything...we had...

Softly I felt a hand touch my shoulder. Turning, I saw her face beam with a gentle smile at me.

"I found it Aelita..." I whispered softly as my eyes fixed on her own.

She slowly reached to caress the side of my cheek. "We never lost it Jeremie..."

**FIN**


	2. Fan Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Code Lyoko**

**(Moments Drabble Collection) **

**Fan Girl - Yumi's POV**

His eyes focused into the usual look of intense determination. Yeah somehow I got the feeling he was looking at me like any other goal keeper. I inhaled one final time before Ulrich lunged forward and sent the ball going about a million miles per hour, in my direction. Maybe some other girl would have screamed and ducked, or better yet just stuck to the sidelines. But I was never gonna be like them. Giving it my best I lunged to my right and caught the soccer ball straight on.

I was a little winded, but I wasn't about to tell Ulrich that. I smiled. "Is that all you got tough guy?" He frowned a little playfully as I tossed the ball back to him. He bounced it on his knee a few times before letting it drop to the ground. "That was my easy shot Yumi..."

"Oh really?" I asked with a laugh I could hardly hold back. "Then show me the one that won you so many fan girls Ulrich."

He huffed out a sigh before racing at the ball again. I hated to admit it, but this time the ball shot past me before I knew what was happening. Afterward he walked over slowly before leaning on the goal post. His eyes narrowed as he looked seriously at me.

"So...what do you think..."

I smiled as I gently fumbled the soccer ball under my foot. "As long as I'm your only fan girl then...yeah I'm impressed."

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading, and feel free to review!**


	3. Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Code Lyoko**

**(Moments Drabble Collection)**

**Patience** **- Odd's POV**

I wasn't always an ace when it came to waiting. And food was certainly no exception! But as much as I loved it, I was smart enough to figure out the stuff that mattered even more. And something was telling me that look on her face wasn't the one that meant she'd be cooking my favorite for dinner tonight. Her frown soured even more as she flicked another page in our old year book. Yeah yeah, I can't say I was surprised when Sissi finally looked up at me; her glare shooting laser arrows.

"Odd, just how many of these girls did you have a crush on anyway?"

I smiled as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh well the exact number isn't really coming to mind but..."

She rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms with a huff. Taking a seat next to her on the sofa I wrapped my arm around her shoulders as I smiled. "What about Ulrich huh? I'm not still sore about you liking one of my good buddies." I felt her relax a little as she sighed again.

"Oh please, are you still taking about that?"

I grinned a little wider as I gently lifted her chin to look at me. "Are you still talking about my old crushes?"

She didn't say anything at first, until a tiny amused smirk started to show up out of no where. "You know it wouldn't be so hard if you didn't have so many of them Odd!"

I laughed. "That's just because I'm such a patient guy Sissi." I winked. "After all, it takes time to find perfection doesn't it?"

Trying to hide that cute little blush I always gave her, she ribbed me in the side. "I don't know, I'll tell you when I find it!"

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review!**


	4. Truthfully

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Code Lyoko**

**(Moments Drabble Collection)**

**Truthfully - Jeremie's POV**

The ground was all but vanishing beneath me. Not to mention that "ground" was in reality, nothing more than lines of digital code. I knew I should have been traumatized just from stepping foot on Lyoko.

And truthfully I was.

It had been many years since XANA's defeat, and the possibility of his reappearance was 0 in a trillion, but to think I'd ever have turned back on the super computer, was still hard to believe. To think I'd actually enter one of the scanners was even more ridiculous...not to mention how I'd look on the other side...

But... I opened my eyes hesitantly as I felt all sensation drain from my dangling limbs. I looked up at her with a shy smile as the ebb of her wings beat like a subtle pulse behind us.

"Aelita..." I whispered slowly.

"How do you like the view Jeremie?" She asked with a gentle laugh.

Any fear I felt was completely replaced as I focused on the kindness I saw in her eyes. Truthfully I should have been afraid... But I was far too much in awe to feel anything unpleasant right then. She had really been the one to save my life, but because I knew she would never believe just how much...all I could do was softly smile up at her.

"It's...it's beautiful..."

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review!**


	5. Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Code Lyoko**

**(Moments Drabble Collection)**

**Morning - Aelita's POV**

A tiny grin crept to my face as I watched the sunlight stream down onto the messy locks of his hair. The thing I loved most about mornings, was waking up before anyone else in my family had. I liked to watch what my world looked like from a perspective I usually missed. It made me remember how wonderful even an ordinary day really was...

Slowly the bundle of covers and quilts started to shift as a few faint moans escaped from underneath them. Leaning my cheek against my palm I smiled wider as my soft laugh drifted to his ears. "Jeremie..." I said as I gently encouraged him to greet the new day.

With a weak tug he pulled the blanket from his still closed eyes, before he hesitantly started to open them. Squinting against the light he slowly turned toward me. "A-Aelita...?"

I smiled as I gently reached him his glasses from the bedside table. He slowly pushed them onto his nose before mustering the strength to sit up. His face showed the results of another late night spent finishing some major project for work. Gently touching the side of his cheek I leaned to kiss him as I added to his overall look of confusion.

He blinked at a loss for a few moments before slowly finding his voice. "Um...good morning..." His tone was waiting for me to explain what special occasion it must have been, but I only smiled as I turned to gaze at the beautifully ordinary day out our window.

"Good morning Jeremie..."

**FIN**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to review!**


End file.
